(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blinder and, more particularly, to a blinder which can be automatically and remotely controlled to be in an opening or closing state in any installation place.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Usually, blinders are installed over windows to shade off the sunlight or shield the room from the outside. Such a blinder has a main frame and a plurality of shutting members arranged below the main frame. The shutting members are connected to each other via ropes and belts. An operating rod is connected to the rope and the belt to manually control opening or closing angles of the shutting members. When the operating rod is manually operated to be rotated in a clockwise or anti-clockwise direction, the rotational power of the operating rod is transmitted to the shutting members via the rope and the belt to thereby control either angles of the shutting members.
However, in the blinders, the user suffers inconvenience in that they should be manually operated one by one. In particular, when such blinders are employed for use in large-sized or giant buildings, the inconvenience becomes deeper. Furthermore, in narrow or curved places, the blinder control becomes extremely difficult.